Lies My Love Told Me
by Redbedhead
Summary: Annie Samson is about to enter her final year at Hogwarts, class of 1978. Leaving the muggle world behind for the last time, she sets out to fight for the place she deserves in a world where nobodys place is clear. The time to pick a side has come.
1. Night baby,dont cry when Im leaving

**Disclaimer – I own nothing that you recognize. Only the plot and Annie, which I'm not sure I want to claim yet **

* * *

The sun is slowly setting over the sea and its orange glow lights up Edinburgh in such a way that makes me wish I was there. I curl my toes in the sand one last time, and with a sigh put my shoes back on. I feel the familiar mix of sadness and relief I've felt on every 31st of August since I was eleven. Sad to leave the place I grew up and my family, but an indescribable relief that I was finally returning to my world, that one where I truly belonged.

The suns completely gone now and the stars replace its lights with a dimmer one. The moon is almost full and its shines on the sea, creating a bright beacon that a lighthouse never could. I involuterly shiver, now that the suns gone the slight breeze seems colder.

And then I see it. A dark shadow soaring through the sky. My breathe catches in my throat and I freeze, trying to stay as invisible as the light coloured sand allows. These are dark times and someone like me can never be too safe. Then the thing flies into the moon light and I feel tears of relief spring to my eyes. Although I don't let them fall, I can't stop my hands shaking.

The owl lands in front of me and I recognize the amber stripe down its back. Smiling, I take the letter and stroke the birds back before it takes off once more.

_Dear Annie,_

_I know how you're feeling, and you know I'm feeling the same so this letter is just as a comfort for me as it is for you. Plus I know you'll be on that bloody beach so I'm writing to tell you GO HOME. It's far too dangerous to be out by yourself after dark, you know that you crazy person! On a lighter note, can't wait to see you tomorrow and the rest of the group. I'm looking forward to hearing everyone's gossip from over the summer, you know Alice, nothings ever quiet with that girl. Can you believe it's our last year? I'm so excited. And although I'll miss home I'm looking forward to actually graduating and becoming a proper part of this world, aren't you? Either way, this year is going to be an interesting one. And I know you're properly lying on that beach worrying about it. So don't. Get home, go to bed and relax. For once. _

_Love you lots, see you on the train tomorrow. _

_Lily Evans _

Feeling better, I fold the letter and put it in my pocket. I can always count on Lily to know what to say. She has a scary talent of knowing exactly every thought that goes through my head.

I make my way back to the house up the hill, the lights are still on even though it's well past 9 and I know my Mums usually in bed by this time. She's waiting on me. She does it every year, and every year her smile gets a little bit sadder. I fear that this year will be the worst. Cause after this year she'll have truly lost me. Sure, I'll still be her daughter, still visit and still be there for all intents and purposes. But I'll belong in a world into which she can never really follow me to.

I give myself a shake and clear my head. Yes, August the 31st definitely was a day for revelations. And I had a feeling Lily was right- This year was defiantly going to be the most interesting one yet.

* * *

**So there you have it, the first chapter of Lies My Love Told Me and the first chapter of my first novel length fic, should my muse allow it. Alls reviews and constructive criticism appreciated. If you've got to this part then thanks for reading! **


	2. Reading is easy, its you that's hard

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything apart from Annie and the plot. **

"Annie!"

A flash of red hair, not unlike my own, comes flying in my direction, knocking the breath out of me, while in the back round I can hear my Mothers chuckles.

"Nice to see you too Lily".

Lily looks at Mum sheepishly, "you know what I get like on the first day of school Miss Samson"

My Mum grins back and pulls me in for one last hug, whispering in my ear "Try and loosen up a bit. Your always so serious, just enjoy being young". With one last appraising look over me and a goodbye to Lily, I watch my Mum disappear through the barrier back to the muggle world.

"Oh look, there's Alice" Lily pushes herself up on her tiptoes, holding on to my shoulder for support, " Lets get her and then get a compartment". I look over to see Alice surround by people as usual, the centre of attention, her face alight as she enthusiastically describes something to the girl next to her. Alice Prewett is the type of person who always has something exciting happening in her life and I am sure today will be no exception.

Smiling, I pick up my trunk and I hear a familiar laugh. As I look back to the barrier, my smile widens as I spot one of the people I've missed the most.

"Remus Lupin, still trouble I see?"

The sandy haired boy stops his teasing immediately, looking like a scolded child. His eyes turn innocent, reminding me of a puppy dog and I can't help laugh at his expression.

"Guilty" he replies cheekily, his eyes sparkling. He wraps his arms round my waist, his embrace almost as tight as Lily's and I take in his familiar scent.

"You know, I think I might have missed you Remus Lupin" I say smirking up at him.

"You better have, otherwise our friendship will have reached its ending Annie Samson "

"Are you breaking up with me?" I joke, faking a gasp.

"You wish".

I smile at the comfortable banter we have fallen into and look around for Lily. I finally spot her, arguing with James Potter, a common occurrence. Next to them Peter is fiddling with a strange looking item that looks like some sort Zonkos product. He catches me looking and winks, throwing it into a crowd of unsuspecting fourth years who are suddenly engulfed in a cloud of orange spoke. I roll my eyes at his antics, failing to hide my smile.

I turn back to the barrier once more, and as if he was waiting for my attention, Sirius Black walks through from the muggle world. My stomach flips and I stick - what I hope - is a nonchalant smile on my face as a greeting. As he walks towards Remus and me he oozes confidence, a talent he has mastered since the day he walked through that barrier for the first time. I can't help but feel just a little bit pathetic. I had hoped the summer would cure me of my ridiculous crush on one of my closest friends, but apparently the fates where not on my side these days. As he reaches us, he flashes that grin, the one I love to hate.

"So, did you miss me?"

**I know, I know the characters all seem a bit bleh, but I promise they will start to grow up and get a bit more depth as we go on. I hope you enjoyed meeting them all anyway. Please review, feedback is greatly appreciated. **


	3. Honey you know we don't swing that way

**Disclaimer – Anything you recognize isn't mine **

* * *

Like every year since our second my compartment ends up packed with seven people trying to get comfortable. James plonks himself into the seat next to Lily, throwing an arm around her shoulders and I smirk as I watch her blush. No matter how much she doesn't want to, it's becoming clear that Lily might actually be falling for James.

I sit between Alice and Remus, with Peter and Sirius in front of us. Peter immediately starts a conversation about divination with me, it's the only class we both have together alone, and the only class that Peter seems to really enjoy.

Frank Longbottom sticks his head in our compartment and we welcome him enthusiastically, even though there isn't really anymore room. A warm feeling comes over me as I watch all my friends catch up after the summer. I watch Frank shyly take Alice's hand, I watch Remus, Peter and Sirius plan their next prank, and I watch Lily try to ignore the smile James is struggling to keep of his face. I watch and wish that just for a second it could all stop.

* * *

The sun outside the compartment is setting slowly and everyone is looking forward to getting home.

Everyone says I have some sort of freaky way of knowing things are going to happen before they do. Not visions, or predictions, but a feeling that something is going to happen.

That's how I knew something bad was happening before we could even hear the screams.

I jump to my feet, and three seconds later the piercing scream of a child rings through the train.

Without looking to see if anyone's following me I'm running towards the sound, my heart pounding in my throats. The halls are dark and I can barely see my hand in front of my face, but I know if I stop running something worse is going to happen. I register the fact that I can hear several sets of feet running with me and I feel a surge of relief. They've got my back.

Turning left on instinct, I find myself in a carriage full of tall hooded strangers, their faces hidden and a group of terrified first years. A new screaming starts and my attention is drawn to the far end of the carriage.

The trolley lady is on the floor, withering and for a moment I can do nothing but stare and feel the bile rise in my throat. Then her fearful eyes meet mine and I find my voice.

"Alice, Peter, get the first years out of here".

As Alice and Peter hurry the new students out of harms way the Death Eaters attention is drawn to us. I feel Sirius and Remus flank me, and I know that James and Frank will be doing the same to Lily. Silly, old fashioned boys.

"So, are you here to join the party? New faces are always welcome. In fact you could say that's the reason we are here, we love to make new friends".

The man speaking smirks, and I realise why they are here – recruitment.

I see Sirius out the corner of my eye tense and wait for his smartarse comment.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, why don't you take that fucking stupid hood off?"

Not as good as usual. He must be as scared as I am.

"No ones joining you from this party" James snarls from behind me, "so I'd suggest you piss off and feed your crap to someone else. Off this train".

A man further back opens his mouth to retaliate, and then gasps in pain, clutching his forearm. The others around him do the same and then as a group, they disappear.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I as holding and rush to the trolley lady's side, checking her pulse. She's alive.

Remus appears at my side and grabs my hand tightly. I can tell he's more shaken than I am, even though I have more to fear from the Death eaters, I'm the one with the dirty blood.

"I can't believe they all just disappeared like that!"

"I know mate, it was just weird, and the way they all grabbed their arms. What was that all about?" James says, shaking his head.

"It seems I have much to explain then Mr Potter".

I turn with the rest of the group to find Professor Dumbledore standing in the entrance.

"But alas, it will have to wait until a later date, perhaps Friday, in my office at 8?"

He looks at us all expectantly and when no one seems to want to answer I nod.

"Excellent, now if you'll excuse me I must attend to Judith, thank you for your help tonight. Enjoy the rest of your journey".

With a smile and a wink, he takes Judith in his arms and apparates, leaving us in a shocked silence.

**

* * *

**

**So....... what do you think? I'm not sure if to be honest, so I'd really like your feedback! ****Love it, hate it, too fast, too slow? **


	4. Let me hear you crying just for me

**Only own the plot and any OC's.**

* * *

I'm sitting in the middle of the busy Great Hall waiting for something to happen. I'm not quite sure what it is, but I know it's coming soon. The hall is loud and colourful around me, but my ears and eyes dim the moment allowing me to focus on everything. And then I see it. He walks gracefully, almost as if he is floating, and I can only think of how this stranger has familiar eyes. The knot in my stomach tightens, and everyone in the hall carry's on as normal. He's getting closer, walking straight towards me with a purpose. Sirius suddenly looks up and I see the panic in his eyes just as the figure points his wand at me. My own heart jumps in my throat and I close my eyes, knowing what's about to come. The green light is muted through my eyelids and Lily's scream cuts off half way through –

I sit up gasping, holding on to my bed for support while I empty my stomach on the floor. I've never been so terrified in my life, and I glance around the room waiting for something to jump at me. Lily, Alice and the rest of my roommates are still asleep, but I know they won't be for long because the light is already peeking through the curtains. I'm drenched in a cold sweat, so shivering still I drag myself to the shower.

After drying my hair (magically) and dressing I head down to the common room to wait for the rest of my dorm to rise. I can't stop the shivering, anymore than I can stop my dream playing over and over in my head. I grab one of the big comfy chairs by the fire, wrapping a blanket around my uniform and try to organise my thoughts.

"Early riser or crappy sleeper?"

His voice is husky in the morning, but I can still tell he's grinning without looking.

"Good morning Sirius"

He drops on to the couch beside me and my pulse quickens. He quirks an eyebrow and replies

"Morning, but you didn't answer my question"

I look at him for a second and wonder how much I can tell him. Sirius is one of my closest friends and has been loyal to me over the years, but this dream has hit a bit too close to home.

"Neither Sirius, just excited for tonight"

His face lights up and I can see I've used a good excuse and one that will defiantly distract him from questioning my sleeping habits.

"Our meeting with Dumbledore? I can't wait! I'm sick of sitting on the sidelines during this war, it's about time he got us lot involved, I mean we are practically the best in the year, in fact I think Lily might be the actual best in the year – "

I watch him ramble on, getting ahead of himself as usual, and notice the way his eyes light up when he really means something.

I don't know if it was because of his passion at that moment, or if it was because my dream had shaken me but somehow at that moment I was jolted with a burst of Gryffindor courage and pressed my lips to his.

His talked stopped instantly and he froze, only for a second.

Then his hands are everywhere, his lips moving against mine. I feel my back press into the couch and Sirius chest on mine. One of my hands moves of its own accord to his hair, while the other traces patterns on the bare patch of skin between where his trousers and shirt should meet.

He traces my lips with his tongue and I grant him access to my mouth. Breathing is becoming harder and my body is reacting all over to his touch, fire and ice together.

And then someone coughs.

* * *

AN – Apologies to everyone who has been good enough to subscribe to updates – and then there hasn't been any! I know everyone says this, but I've been busy! My life's a riot at the moment. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, all reviews are greatly appreciated


	5. Hiding from ourselves for too long

I dont own anything you recognise :)

* * *

We are walking as a group to Dumbledore's office and I know I should be focused on the meeting that's about to start like everyone else but I cant help but shoot glances at Sirius. My eyes meet his every time and we both look away quickly, embarrassed at being caught.

The fifth time this happens I hear James snort from beside me and I slap him on the chest with a meaningful look.

He yelps and all attention turns to us.

"I eh, stubbed my toe" James stutters.

When everyone turns away he smirks in my direction and I roll my eyes.

A part of me wishes Remus had been the one to catch us on the couch. At least he wouldn't take the piss. But he'd properly go mental at Sirius for touching "his sister". Which I suppose is the reason why Sirius is so determined to ignore me for now. Boys really wind me up sometimes.

Dumbledore greets us all with a huge smile, and after passing around his endless supply of sherbet lemons , business begins.

"Tonight I am inviting you all to become apart of the leading anti-voldemort movement in Britain, The Order of Phoenix. It was founded by myself, and has being working for little over a year now. Members are from all professions and walks of life, so should you wish to pursue a career that does not dedicate itself to battling the dark forces in our world, you are still extremely welcome.

Voldemorts rise over the last year has accelerated at an alarming rate. As I'm sure you all know, his amount of supporters has risen over the last year, as has his 'protests', as he likes to call them, against the muggle born citizens in our society.

What once was the ramblings of a mad man, has become a revolution. One, that we, The Order of Phoenix intent to exterminate."

Through out his speech we all watched on in silence and awe, at this man who we knew as our quirky Headmaster, now became a beacon of hope and power for the future.

We signed up without any question.

It was decided that our real work with the order would be after we graduated. However while we were at school we were given the task of monitoring the students, for both those who we felt would be suitable candidates for the order, and for those who we felt were leaning towards a different approach. Death eaters.

Leaving the office I realised I had secured my place in this war, and a dangerous place it was to be.

My self and Lily were something that the Death eaters hated more than usual. As muggleborns we were endangered anyway, but with our strong magical talents and looks, we represented everything they had been told we shouldn't be. And they didn't like to be proved wrong. Aligning ourselves with an organisation that exploits those factors was a risky move. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Everyone was quiet and lost in their own thoughts on the walk to the common room, so it was easy to slip away under the pretence of needing the bathroom to think.

Finding an empty classroom on the fourth floor, I sat by the board on the floor, watching the stars twinkle through the window.

"So intense stuff huh?"

I turn sharply to find Sirius leaning against the door, my heart pounding.

"Could you make some sort of noises when you're sneaking up on me, like a whistle or something?" I reply sarcastically and he snorts before taking a seat beside me on the floor.

"I could, but then I wouldn't get to see that cute little blush you get when you realise its just me"

My blush deepens and I turn away to look out the window again.

We stay silent for a while, until hesitantly he reaches out and traces his finger tips over the hand I have resting on my knee. I look up and find his face only centimetres from mine. His lips look so rosy, and if I squint I can see a small freckle at the side of his nose I've never noticed before...

And then he's on top of me like before, only this time the rough stone scratches my back, and his hand is on my waist and in my hair. His kisses are more forceful than before, and I drown in them, welcoming the return of the beautiful burning sensation of fire and ice.

Breathing heavily he presses his forehead against mine, and we lock eyes.

"This is dangerous"

"Yes"

If my family finds out, they most defiantly will come for you"

"Yes"

"Remus is going to kick my arse"

"Most defiantly"

"And now we are both playing major parts in a very dangerous war"

I don't answer after his last statement but kiss him lightly on the lips instead.

"Is it bad that I don't care at all?" he whispers.

I pull his face to mine and avoid answering by loosing ourselves in each other again.

* * *

I'd just like to say thank you again to all the people who have subcribed to an alert for this story or made it a favourite :) The only thing Im asking for now is reviews! Please please, I really need your feedback with this so i know im going the right road with it :):) x


	6. Promise this If I die before I wake

My head thumps, and the Goosebumps all over my body won't leave, even though I'm hotter than I've ever been in my life. Guess this is what I get for spending the week on cold stone floors and drafty broom closets.

My nose and head feel full, and I groan while rolling on to my stomach to block out the light from the day. After Dumbledore's meeting, Sirius and I have kept the development in our relationship a secret. Even from our friends. It feels like the safest way for just now, and although we trust our friends, keeping it quiet seemed like the most peaceful thing to do at the moment.

They were going to go mental.

"Annie are you ok?" Alice approaches my bed, and I can hear the concern in her voice as she takes in my shivering form.

"I think I've got the flu" I reply, hoping someone in this dorm has something for a headache, preferably magical and fast acting.

"Aw toots, I'll get you some Pepper up potion from the hospital wing before I go to breakfast" Alice strokes my back in comfort which make me feel tired again, and before I drift off I hear myself murmur a thanks.

* * *

"Annie, Annie" I can hear someone whispering my name and I think its Sirius, but then that doesn't make sense because he is sitting across from me and I can't see his lips moving. The great hall starts to rock, but nobody else seems to notice it and then I see him again, the stranger with the familiar eyes. He's walking towards me and the room shakes more, and then there's that light and –

I lurch up and smack right into Sirius's chest, shaking like a leave, with his hands on my shoulders.

"Annie, are you ok, Annie what's going on, right that's it" I can hear him shouting, and then I'm airborne, his arms under my knees and my head in his chest as he carries my through an empty common room.

After about five minutes of walking though the corridors, I start to regain some awareness and realise this is ridiculous.

"Sirius I'm fine, just put me down" I mumble.

"Not a chance Annie, first the girls tell me you're stuck in bed with the worst flu they've ever seen and then you have some sort of fit in your sleep; we are going to the hospital wing."

I struggle against him to put my feet on the floor but he holds me tight.

"Sirius this is daft, I'm fine, I've got a bit of a cold and I had a bad dream, I'm fine".

He walks into an empty classroom and sits me on the desk, trapping me with his body. He's looking me right in the eyes, and I know he can tell I'm lying. I feel his hand rest on the bottom of my back, and he cups my face gently, his thumb stroking my cheek.

"Annie, please tell me what's going on? I know it's only been a few weeks, but we've been friends for years and I know when you need to talk to someone….If you want, I can go and get Remus and-"

I cut him off with a small kiss and rest my head on his shoulder, my mouth next to his ear.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep it to yourself… and not to go mental"

* * *

I tell him everything. My feelings, my dreams and my worries. He keeps quiet throughout and just looks at me, till it gets to the point where I feel like he isn't listening.

I stop talking and touch his hand gently.

"Sirius? Say something please"

I realise he's shaking, and then he pulls me closer, and holds me tightly and all I can think is that I never want him to let me go.

"It can't happen, I won't let it happen, I won't" He whispers in my ear, his voice braking.

I feel a small comfort wash over me with his words, and let myself fall deeper into his embrace.

But before I fall asleep a small part of me notices that he didn't promise it wouldn't happen, because Sirius doesn't make promises he knows there's a chance he might break.


	7. The Best of You

**Hi guys, sorry for such a long gap between updates, but I hope you all enjoy this one, I know I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to everyone who is on alert for this story, I really will try to speed up on the updates – Thanks again! **

**Disclaimer – Only the plot and original characters belong to me.**

* * *

"Does anyone else think Sirius is acting …..weird?"

Lily's words snap me out of my day dreaming, and I can feel myself start to blush already. I try to distract myself by serving more pudding to my plate, but then pudding only reminds me of last Tuesday in the kitchens when Sirius took me to get pudding and then the pudding ended up –

"Annie, why are you blushing?"

I look up at the curious faces of Lily and Remus, and from my right I hear James snort.

"I'm not, I'm just feeling hot, isn't anyone else hot? I think it's really hot –"

"Annie, love, what have I told you about talking about me when I'm not here?"

His voice makes me blush even more, and I groan because he doesn't even realise how obvious he's made everything. Looking up I catch Lily's eye, and I see a jolt of understanding run through them, before-

"WHAT?"

Remus's exclamation draws my eyes from Lily, but he's not looking at me. He's looking at Sirius. And he doesn't look happy.

"Emergency Marauders meeting outside the great hall please…. NOW"

The boys all jump out their seats and rush after Remus out the entrance of the great hall, but not before James shoots me a look of glee and winks. Bastard.

"Soooooooo, what was all that about Annie?"

Lily's tone challenges me to lie to her and I know there's no point even trying.

"I'm going to need more pudding".

* * *

When I get to "our" empty classroom after dinner that night Sirius is already there sitting on the teachers chair, his legs thrown up on the desk in a rebel without a cause sort of way. The moonlight is shining on his face, his eyes closed and he looks so beautiful that for a second I can't breathe. Then those eyes open, sending a surge of warmth and life so powerful through me that I have to smile.

Without realising it, my body has moved me next to him, and before I can really think about it I'm in his lap, my legs straddling the chair, and him. I can feel his grin against my lips, his breath as heavy as mine, his fingers lightly grazing the exposed skin at the bottom of my back and his hardness against _me. _He is everywhere. Experimenting, I push myself further into his lap and feel my breath catch as he lets out a groan. _Wow. _Sirius lifts my hips from his and I let out a whimper of protest.

"Baby, I need to stop now, or I won't be able to stop"

I sigh, resting my head against his.

"What if I don't want to stop?"

His eyes lock onto mine, and the feelings there are so intense I almost gasp.

"Don't say that baby, we both know this isn't the way you want it to happen, in a cold classroom, on a professor's chair"

"If you keep calling me baby like that, I might be inclined to forget all that"

I feel more than hear him chuckle against me, and the tension between us begins to relax, as I rest my head on his shoulder and his arms come up to wrap around mine.

"So how much crap did you get from the girls?"

"Oh well, I hope you know that under your influence I've seriously broken honorary girl code. Lily and Alice should have been informed the minute your lips even thought about touching me. As punishment I have to attend compulsory sleepovers to get them up to date on everything that's happened so far in our relationship. "

"Don't you all share a dorm anyway?"

"It's the principle"

"It sounds like you got off easy"

"Oh yeah I can't wait"

"Sarcasm noted"

Smirking, I raise my face to his and give him a playful peck on the nose, which makes him wrinkle it.

"So how bad was it for you?"

I feel him sigh underneath me and tighten my arms around his neck in comfort.

"Well Remus isn't too happy with me at the moment. He says that once he gets his head around it he will be fine, but until then he's disappointed that I didn't tell him, and that if I hurt you I'm dead to him ect. Ect."

Although he's using a light-hearted tone, I can tell he's really feeling down about the whole situation. I run my hands through his hair and bring his lips to mine.

"Its ok baby" I mumble against them," he will forgive you in no time, I'll talk to him"

His fingers dig into my waist and he rubs his nose against mine.

"I see what you mean about that baby thing"

"It's a killer eh?"

"Especially in your sexy little Scottish accent"

"I knew that was all you wanted me for!"

"That and your fit body"

"I feel used"

"Oh you haven't felt nothing yet"

I feel the blush in my cheeks start to rise and Sirius chuckles underneath me. I was getting better at handling Sirius's banter, but some things still make me blush.

"Can't wait"

"Me neither"

I let out a yelp of surprise as Sirius starts to tickle my waist, which quickly dissolves into hysterical laughter as he tickles me onto the desk. Resting between my legs, he kisses me softly on the lips.

"Come on, time to go back to the common room and face them together"

I smile at him slowly, curling the short hairs at the back of his neck around my finger.

"As long as we do it together?"

"Always".

* * *

**:) as always please R&R**


End file.
